


The Ghost Guard

by Helaena_Corvus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, F/M, Ghost is a Good Boy (ASoIaF), Independent North (ASoIaF), Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Post-Finale, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helaena_Corvus/pseuds/Helaena_Corvus
Summary: Mi humano y yo nos dirigimos a la pequeña cabaña que está al lado del árbol rojo.Eso sólo significa una cosa.Vamos a ver a mi dama.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	The Ghost Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiración e imagen en Pinterest. Ghost es un buen chico. 
> 
> https://pin.it/1ILQyCc

_La guardia fantasma_

* * *

Mi humano y yo nos dirigimos a la pequeña cabaña que está al lado del árbol rojo.

Eso sólo significa una cosa.

Vamos a ver a mi dama.

Hace meses que no la veo. ¿Me habrá extrañado? ¿Traerá calor y comida como siempre? ¿Seguirá igual de inflada del vientre como la última vez? Espero que ya se encuentre mejor, parecía un poco cansada cuando nos fuimos la última vez.

Al poco rato de haber llegado y prendido una fogata, mi amo esperó frente al fuego, y poco después escuché a las bestias grandes que los humanos montan.

Mi amo ayuda a mi dama a bajar de una de esas bestias, aunque venga acompañada de dos guardias y una dama. En cuanto la dama roja baja yo camino hacia ella, la olfateo, necesito saber que está bien y no tenga el olor de alguna criatura extraña. Parece menos inflada, significa que ya está bien.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Y los niños?-. Pregunta mi amo cuando la abraza y yo quedo atrapado entre sus piernas y las de mi señora roja.

-Cansado y aburrido. Ellos están bien. Robb ya puede levantar una espada de madera, Catelyn ya aprendió a montar, Elijah dice que quiere ser un poni salvaje, y Ned ya gatea. Gilly y Sam vinieron de vista y se quedaron con ellos.-dice mi ama muy cerca del amo.-Ya pueden irse, Brienne, estoy a salvo.

Y con eso los hombres montados y la dama grande se van. Claro que está a salvo. Está conmigo y mi amo, siempre la protegeremos de lo que sea y de quien sea.

-Hola, Ghost, ¿cómo está mi cachorro favorito?-. Pregunta mi ama y se inclina a acariciar detrás de mis orejas y mi hocico. Es imposible no sentirse feliz ante su cariño. Basta colita deja de moverte, que estamos de guardia.

-Puedes ir a pasear amigo, pero no te alejes mucho.-me dice mi amo antes de tomar a la dama roja y llevarla dentro de la pequeña cabaña.

Sólo voy a explorar el perímetro, para poder asegurarme de que están a salvo. Aunque casi nunca pasa nada por aquí. Todo es muy tranquilo, a excepción de esa vez que mi ama gritó tan fuerte que espantó a unas aves cerca.

Creí que mi amo la estaba lastimando, pero cuando entré a ver que pasaba los vi en una posición similar a la mía, estaban en sus cuatro patas como yo, y mi amo estaba sobre ella. Creo que sólo estaban jugando a imitarme. Pareció divertido hasta que tuve que volver a salir porque el fuego se estaba apagando.

Es casi una rutina cuando estamos juntos, hablan poco, y muchas veces no los entiendo, pero cuando la luna está en su punto más alto escucho sonidos reconocibles, como algunos gruñidos, aullidos y la madera rechinar.

Mientras doy vueltas en mi lugar preferido y me acomodo para dormir escucho a mi dama reír y a mi amo también. Es muy raro escucharlo reír.

-Tienes que volver. Mis hijos necesitan a su padre. - dice la voz de mi señora roja. ¿Volver a dónde? Me pregunto.

-Aún no he cumplido mi condena y la gente libre me necesita.-responde mi amo.

-Entonces ven conmigo para representarlos y hacer una alianza decente entre tu pueblo y el mío. Los niños aprenderán que no hay prejuicios en nuestro reino.-propone mi señora. - Por favor. No soporto estar tan sola en las noches, es fácil distraerse durante el día, pero en la noche todo se vuelve más difícil. Regresa, regresa a nuestro hogar, regresa conmigo.

"¿Y qué hay de mí?", les digo acercando mi nariz a la cama.

-Tú también debes volver Ghost, los niños ya quieren conocer al gran y temido lobo blanco que ronda por los bosques.-dice mi dama con una sonrisa para volver a mi amo. -Por favor.

Mi amo se levanta de la cama sin cubrirse sus cueros, ahora que lo veo, no tiene tanto pelo como yo, sólo en algunas partes.

-Ghost, espero que tengamos todo empacado para partir mañana.-dice mi amo, mi señora roja se ve triste y yo lloro con ella.-Regresamos a nuestro hogar.

Mi ama salta de la cama a los brazos de mi amo y parecen muy felices.

A la mañana siguiente no nos dirigimos hacia donde está Tormund, el hombre grande rojo, como mi dama; sino hacia Castle Black, y pronto comienzo a recordar las murallas donde crecí con mi amo, sólo que habitado por otras personas.

—Te dije que era real. - dice una voz aguda de la emoción, es una pequeña dama roja, como mi ama, al lado de ella está otro niño de rizos rojos y ojos marrones. -Elijah dile a Robb que venga, corre, y trae a Ned, el gran lobo blanco está aquí.

Supongo que mi guardia ha terminado para con mis amos, ahora puedo dedicarme a conocer a los pequeños humanos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.


End file.
